X-men evolution next season
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is set after season four in the future Charles saw. With some new mutants too.


chapter 1 New home

A new mutant was detected. "New mutant signature, Name Hannah Tyger, location Dallas Texas" Cerbros said.

"Looks like we have a new mutant to add to the ranks." Xavier said.

"New mutant signature, name Matthew Silt, location Dallas Texas," Cerbros said.

"Make that two," Xavier said.

Hannah is your everyday girl with a talent for animals. She was good at calming them down and talking to them. Her friend Matt on the other hand had a talent for plants. "Hello, who are you?" Hannah asked Professor Xavier.

"I am Charles Xavier, I am here to talk to your parents," he said.

"Oh," Hannah said.

"I'm also here to talk your parents as well," Xavier said.

"I see," Matt said.

Matt and Hannah's parents got together to talk to Xavier. "So why are you here?" Hannah's mother asked.

"Yes what is going on?" Matt's father asked.

"I am aware of Matt and Hannah's gifts and I want to help bring them out," Xavier said.

"How did you know they are mutant?" Hannah's father asked.

"I am a mutant myself and we track mutants to help them learn." Xavier said. "I know I can help your children learn how to control their powers." he said.

"I think it's for the best after all the neighbors are getting suspicious," Matt's mother said.

"I agree, it's for the best," Hannah's mother said.

"Then it's settled," Hannah's father said.

"Yes kids you better pack you are going to New York," Matt's father said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

"Let's get ready," Matt said.

They were now at the Xavier institute for gifted young children. "Wow all the kids here are mutants like us," Hannah said.

"They are," Matt said.

"Nice to meet you I will show you to your room," Beast said. "Hannah you are sharing with Wolfsbane," he said.

"Hi Wolfsbane I'm Hannah," Hannah said.

"Hiya," she said.

"Okay Matt you will be bunking here with Iceman," Beast said.

"Hi," Matt said.

"Hello," Iceman said.

Everyone was getting use to old enemies being allies. Hannah and Matt were going into the training room and saw Magneto training the young mutants. "Um hi," Hannah said shyly.

"You must be the new recruits what are your powers?" Magneto asked.

"I am Matt Silt, any plants around here?" Matt asked.

"I have one in my room," Berserker said.

"Then bring it," Matt said.

"Why?" Berserker asked.

"Trust him," Hannah said.

The plant was brought in and Matt saw it was wilting. "Poor little thing, let's perk you up," Matt said. Then waved his hand and the plant perked up. Then he started to make it move.

"You can control plants?" Sunspot asked.

"Yes," Matt said.

"What about you what are your powers?" Berserker asked.

"I am not a fan using my powers," Hannah said.

"She's got animal based powers, talking to and controlling them, and transformation and reads their emotions," Matt said. "Her old man has the same powers," he said.

"Yeah always rescued animals, but when I was five and I started to follow and saw what people did to animals it was horrible, I just can't bare to live with that, I hate it, it makes me feel like if people don't care about animals lives, why would they care about anyone else's lives so I refuse to use my powers," Hannah said.

"So you are basically afraid too?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, father says he went through fears like that and he says I will get over them but I want to I just don't know if I can," Hannah said.

"I see," Magneto said. "Well you don't have to use your powers if you don't want too," he said.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

"Hannah I have seen you do it before, you help a kid calm her cat down to remove a thorn, and saved me a from a swarm of angry bees remember?" Matt asked.

"I remember I only use my powers rarely and if never," Hannah said. Then ran out of the room.

"I will have the professor call her parents to see what is up," Magneto said.

Magneto told the professor that Hannah was afraid to use her powers. "I think when was young and saw the cruelty to animals it just made her afraid, maybe there is a way to help her." he said.

"I agree Magnus, we will just give her time," Xavier said.

Hannah was outside and saw a baby bird fell out of it's nest. "It's okay, there you go," Hannah said placing it back in it's nest.

The parents chirped happily.

"Your most welcome," Hannah said.

"I see you are using your powers," Magneto said.

"Oh you saw I just find it hard to use them sometimes and find it hard to control at times," Hannah said.

"When I learn I had the power of Magnetism, it was hard for me to handle, but I learned," Magneto said. "I know what is like to have little faith in humanity. I was a child during world war II and I was in one of the camps for the Jewish, I hated it and made me think people would never change, but I found out people can change as you can see by me," Magneto said.

"I see," Hannah said.

"Just start by using your powers little by little and that way you can learn control," he said.

"Thanks," she said and smiled at him.

To be continued.


End file.
